A paper sheet takeout device is used in a processing device for processing various paper sheets such as mail articles, bank notes, or ID cards.
Japanese Patent Application publication No. 2000-109229 discloses a paper sheet takeout device which is provided with an adsorption belt, a negative pressure chamber and a blower. The adsorption belt runs along paper sheets at a takeout position. The negative pressure chamber is disposed on a back surface side of the adsorption belt. The blower evacuates the negative pressure chamber. The adsorption belt has a plurality of holes formed in a length direction. The negative pressure chamber has an opening facing the back surface of the adsorption belt. An electromagnetic valve is disposed halfway of an air hose connecting the negative pressure chamber to the blower.
In order to take out the paper sheets, the negative pressure chamber is evacuated by the blower so that air existing at the takeout position is sucked via the opening of the negative pressure chamber and via the holes of the adsorption belt. The evacuation causes a negative pressure to act on the paper sheets moved to the takeout position and to adsorb the paper sheets to the adsorption belt. In this state, the adsorption belt is run, and the adsorbed paper sheets are taken out to a conveyance path.
Further, the taken out paper sheets are delivered to a conveyance section downstream of the conveyance path. When the delivery is completed, the electromagnetic valve is closed to return a pressure of the negative pressure chamber to the atmospheric pressure so that an operation of adsorbing the paper sheets is finished.